Adventures in A Wonderful Wonderworld
by SilverDecoy
Summary: So... one minute I'm minding my own business burying a dead mouse and such, the next moment I'm falling down a ridiculously large demon-rabbit hole plus finding myself in Wonderland filled with psychopathic, gun loving men.   rest of summery inside :  OCx
1. Chapter 1

ADVENTURES IN A WONDERFUL WONDERWORLD

* * *

><p><strong>So... one minute I'm minding my own business buriying a dead mouse and such, <strong>

**the next moment I'm falling down a ridiculously large demon-rabbit hole plus finding **

**myself in Wonderland filled with psychopathic, gun loving men. **

**Know, I don't know about you but things just got a whole lot interesting...**

**Summery sucks I know but this is going to be my first story on fan fiction so do **

**bare with me :l –sigh- my bad writing skills may bore you so be warned XD**

**Chapter 1: down a demon rabbit hole.**

* * *

><p>"Geez Dinah... Another dead mouse? That's cold." I said scolding my cat<p>

who had yet again bought me a ripped up mouse she had killed.

(And yes I talk to my cat, got a problem? Didn't thing so)

Dinah meowed and sat by me licking her paws and leaving the poor creature in front of me.

I know catching mice was a cat thing but it's still horrible, I mean,

once Dinah put one on my pillow while I was sleeping! I woke up to me

cuddling a dead mouse for crying out loud!

Talk about getting scarred by your cat mentally...

now for introductions! My names Skylar Garrack, i live with grandmother Alice

beacuse my parents had passed away when i was a child. Im already 15 now and i have long brown hair and gray eyes.

blah blah blah on with the story!

I was just chilling outside in my grandmothers garden,(which by the way kicks ass, it's HUGE!)

sat under a tree with my cat and my cats prey.

"Another mouse funeral it seems. And don't try eating it while I'm burying him like last time!"

I glared at Dinah who yawned tiredly and trotted off away from me.

Seems I was rejected by my cat, and yes, I give the mice little micey funerals so what? I feel bad otherwise.

I got up sighing and picking the poor creature up, avoiding the blood,

and walked around deeper into the garden maze because that's where I bury them all.

Why you ask? The answer is that:

A. It's a maze so hardly anyone is going to come across them and be scared shitless.

B. Option A was something I had just thought off while walking into the maze truthfully it just seemed a cool burial ground for them.

I knew every place in my grandmothers hedge maze, I've been playing in it since I was little,

I basically had a built in GPS for this place in my head.

Anyway, where getting off track with my awesomeness.

So after I found a suitable spot for my dead little friend, dug a hole, said a few words and

then I let him rest for all eternity,I decided to wander through the maze for a bit more

instead of heading back to the house.

I just started spacing out like a normally do while walking through the maze, my thoughts racing about how grandpa

was doing in good old heaven, how I was picturing my brother getting arrested just by being himself,

me getting an award because of being me and how the people on Pluto were doing.

(not Mickey's dog the planet that people debate either it is a planet or not, but it would

be cool living on Pluto the dogs back in one way.)

Then because of my spacing out I failed to notice a rabbit hole and tripped,

me face planting the ground awkwardly.

Fail.

"Ow...well that was fun..." I muttered dryly standing up rubbing my face and

glaring at the rabbit hole like it should say sorry,

but of course it didn't, what are you? Crazy?

I stared at it for a while not really knowing why but I did muse about how I didn't think we had rabbits.

I stared down it just out of curiosity because I had never really seen a real rabbit hole up close before.

And don't say you people haven't done or seen one thing that other people would say was common, I'm on too you!

It looked pretty deep for a rabbit hole so I tested it by sticking by hand in there

and it kept going till I couldn't stretch anymore witch by the by was to my shoulder.

Now, some people would think of this as nothing at all and walked away,

some would be freaked out and then there's me,

who was absolutely intrigued and thinking it was some kind of demon rabbit.

While I was ranting to myself about the mysterious demon rabbit I failed to notice, well not failed just...occupied, yeh, that.

So I was too _occupied_ to notice the hole getting bigger and bigger, and tinier, nope that was a lie sadly it only got bigger.

Now it was at me heels and I was facing away from it ranting on what demon rabbits eat and if they liked parfait, (come on a don't look at me like that a demon parfait loving rabbit would be cool.)

And I loosed my balance and fell backwards into a gigantic hole screaming

"Damn Demon Rabbit!" falling and falling into blackness that was called a bad day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this wasn't the best first chapter more like a random rant.<strong>

**It's a day off school, eating pretzels and computer in front of me mixed with boredom. **

**Please do review, mean the world to me even if its saying how much of a failure I am :D**

**-Face palm- yeh... well bye! And be careful of demon rabbit holes! :o**


	2. Chapter 2

ADVENTURES IN A WONDERFUL WONDER WORLD

**Hey to whoever is reading this :) at the moment more boredom so that means chapter two!**

**Last chapter was bad I know, well in my opinion anyway. So basically Skylar has fallen down a rabbit hole, le gasp! :o Hopefully she will meet some off wonderlands residents in this chapter, quite honest I don't plan anything I just go with the flow haha, well enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HnKnA if I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction :) I only own Skylar.**

I kept falling and falling; who knows for how long could off been for a couple of minutes or hours, never been good with time.

It was dark as I fell and was dreading about hitting the bottom and going splat like an egg. I wasn't screaming at all, but that wasn't because I was brave or anything, I'm scared like hell right now but because I can't really scream. It just doesn't come out right it comes out all awkward like I'm chocking on something. Okay back to the serious I'm about to die situation.

I could see I was falling towards some light below me which was most likely the end of the demon rabbit hole and shut my eyes getting ready for the impact that was about to come.

...

...

"Huh?" I said opening my eyes to find myself outside somewhere. I looked up confused and saw no hole of where I fell from. I stood up shakily; I had never been good with falling like on a roller coaster or something so I felt really ill finishing that fall.

I looked around not recognising where I was so I did stand there for abit thinking to myself.

_Okay. Let's review Skylar, mice burial, demon rabbit hole, falling and now in the middle of nowhere. Well aren't you in a great predicament_. I thought sarcastically to myself.

I was in one way freaked out by all this but also finding this cool. I then decided to start walking around hoping to find someone around here. Now walking around aimlessly isn't the best thing to do but, standing around doing nothing isn't going to help

As I walked I looked around my surroundings, it was such a beautiful place which I couldn't help but notice. The trees where all a lush green and the flowers all looked happy and healthy. I used to help in the garden with my parents when they were still around; I used to find it interesting with all the type of plants and such.

"Get back to work or boss will deduct your pay brats!" I heard a man shout and slight flinched at his tone he used. I slowly walked to where the voice was and hid behind a tree there in front of a mansions gate was two little twin boys and a man. The two little boys where wearing what looked like guard uniforms one blue one red, they also both carried dangerously large scythes' with them! Now, if that wasn't odd as it is the man who looked angry with them had these brown rabbit ears that rested on his caramel hair! Maybe he was the demon rabbit!

"Stupid chikie rabbit! He won't if you don't tell him!" the two twins said in unison.

"I'm not going to do the work all by myself! What's so hard about guarding a gate?" the rabbit man yelled at the twins who were glaring at him. It would seem this cheerful group had problems with each other.

"It's boring!" the one in red whined.

"No one even dares to trespass anymore because there all scared!" the one in blue added. They all glared at one and another like they're ready to kill each other.

Now, being the intelligent person I am I decided to step a bit closer because I was really interested in the scythes and rabbit ears. (Don't call me crazy, it's just I don't see that so often) unfortunately my carelessness was about to cost me, as I stepped forward I stepped on a twig that made a noise.

The rabbit mans ears twitched and turned my way so I quickly hid behind the tree. _Don't notice me don't notice me I'm not here go back to your argument._ I started panicking in my head.

BANG!

I stared wide eyes as a bullet just flew past the tree I was hiding behind. Someone tried shooting me! Oh no they didn't!

"Stop hiding and come out now." I heard the rabbit man say coldly. Now I could have run, could of stay hidden but I just did what he said, not rather keen on my arm being blasted off while trying to escape.

"Hello... how are you?" I said waving awkwardly not knowing what to do at the man who was pointing a gun at me and two twins who stared at me with huge scythes. I mentally slapped myself for doing this.

"How'd she get here we were on guard." The red twin said confused.

The rabbit man glared at him. "Maybe because you weren't doing your job!"

"Maybe because you were distracting us!" the blue boy yelled back defensively, and his brother agreeing with him.

"Shut up! Now who are you?" he yelled at the kids then turned his attention back to me, gun still pointed.

"Skylar Garrack. Who are you guys? And could you please put that gun down its making me uncomfortable." I said glaring at him with sudden confidence.

"Whoa... you don't who we are?" rabbit man said slightly lowering his gun in confusion.

"Where part of the mafia lady! And I'm Dee!" the blue twin said with his brother following saying "And I'm Dum!"

_Mafia? They all look like something out off a fun fair or something._ I thought frowning slightly. I mean despite the guns and huge scythes they don't look that dangerous.

"Don't tell her your names she could be lying!" the caramel haired man said raising his gun again at me much to my annoyance.

"Shut up newbie hare! Lady's pretty so be nice!" the twins cried in unison and suddenly hugged me from my waist which surprised me and the rabbit.

"What do you both think you're doing!" The man said shocked.

"Stupid isn't he brother..." Dum commented. "Yup, Lady has no weapons and she isn't very good at hiding so she can't be a enemy." Dee replied. "And she must be a new role holder because she has eyes!" they said at the same time letting go off my waist but hugging my arms now. I didn't like how close these two were but so far it seemed they were on my side so I let it slide.

"A role holder?" The rabbit man tilted his head with an innocent face replacing his cold one.

"Oh look brother, he didn't even notice." Dee said rolling his eyes.

"What is the commotion about Elliot? Harassing a young lady?" I heard a new voice say.

"Boss!" the rabbit man said turning to face the new comer.

There stood a tall man with raven black hair and a magnificent hat. I automatically thought magician for some reason maybe because at my fifth birthday I had a magician who had a big hat like his. Then it hit me like a tennis ball.

"You must be street performers!" I said smiling and clapping my hands.

**That was chapter two! I'm surprised I even did a chapter two to be honest. The conversation kind of dragged on but that was probably because I wasn't concentrating and listening to music instead. XD I don't know if I got the twins and Elliot's personality's right, I haven't played the games because I don't read Japanese! But I have read the manga :) Elliot will become more kind through the story as well**

**Well, see yah! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Rainbow Pigeons! 5 reviews already just for two chapters. I love you guys :') I was so happy when I saw 5 reviews, defiantly because of my crummy writing skills haha. Well here is chapter 3, enjoy! :D **

They all looked at me like I was crazy or just showed them a unicorn, But in my defence if you went through what I just did with demon rabbit holes and nearly getting shot by a rabbit person, saying that there street performers might be not so crazy.

Dum and Dee looked like they wanted to roll around laughing to what I just said and Elliot, well he just looked dumbfounded.

The so called Boss of the trio looked angry, I could tell by his eye twitch, unless he just had a twitchy eye, who knows.

The Boss coughed and said "Young lady, we are not street performers, I assure we are the mafia here."

I felt a bit down hearing that because if they were street performers it would be cool, but, the mafia on the other hand sounded interesting.

"Oh, are you cosplayers?" I asked just in case, I like to make sure of things and they do look like cosplayers.

The twins now were going red with not trying to laugh at my comment. It's not that funny if anything I should be the one laughing at them, I mean, just look at them!

"No! Where the mafia!" Boss man yelled losing his temper with me like most people so I didn't blame him that much.

"Okay, calm down. So, where exactly am I? Last time I checked I was falling down a demon rabbit hole and ended up here." I said looking at Elliot's ears when I said this, still suspicious that he dug it made the hole.

"You're a foreigner lady?" The twins said tilting there head cutely, despite their scythes they had picked up again. Mr Boss had now a mischievous smirk that sent shivers down my spine, Skylar don't like.

"A foreigner? Hey, Blood, do you think that white rabbit had anything to do with this?" Elliot said to the man who I now assumed was Blood, creepy name.

"Maybe...or just pure coincidence." Blood said smirking.

"Wait, what's a foreigner and, a rabbit? You mean there's more rabbits like you?" I asked aiming the last question at Elliot and his ears.

"I'm not a rabbit! I don't even like carrots!" Elliot whined, seemed someone had a identity crisis, because those ears look like rabbits ears to me.

"A foreigner is what we call people like you." Dum explained and Dee adding "People from the surface!"

Now, I'm at the point where I think all of this is a dream but the only problem is this seems too real, so I guess I should just play along for now.

"Now let me introduce myself, I'm Blood Dupree, head of the mafia." Blood said walking over to me and kissing my hand which I was not used to so I did blush in embarrassment and quickly took my hand away from his.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Skylar." I muttered not liking how close he was because this man scared me alot.

"Well Miss Skylar, I assume you have nowhere to go, you may use one of the guest rooms for as long as you need." Blood offered politely. I didn't like this offer about staying at some stranger's mansion and the mafias at that, and it's still light at the moment.

"Um ill pass it's just that- hey! It's dark?" I said baffled at the now night sky which was just blue not long ago.

"Elliot, show Skylar to her room." Blood said walking off to probably kick kittens or something. I know it's bad to judge people before you know them, but he seemed like he was faking the whole 'I is gentlemen' act and would kick kittens. Kitten kicker.

"Yay! Lady gets to stay with us!" Dum said hugging me with his brother.

"We get our own nee-san!" Dee added smiling.

I didn't like people getting so close but they were just kids so I didn't mind at all so I just smiled awkwardly in return.

Elliot then showed to me to my room, apologised for trying to shoot me and left so I could sleep.

I jumped on the bed, (which by the way, SO SOFT!) and fell right to sleep but to then find myself not in my room but some colourful fog world thing. It looked like someone let a toddler with crayons in here, but I'm not complaining it did look nice.

"Why thank you, not alot of people compliment this place."

I spun around to find a gray haired man hovering behind me. He wasn't old just a young man with gray hair, maybe dyed?

"It's not dyed, I was born with this hair."

Err... I don't know whether to be freaked out that he is reading my mind or that he was born with gray hair.

"That's not very nice, I can't help what hair colour I was born with." He said frowning slightly.

"Stop reading my mind! It's weird. Who are you and why am I in crayon world?" I said glaring at him, I didn't like the fact that I went to sleep after a weird day to be even more disturbed.

"You're in a dream realm, my name is Nightmare Gottschalk and I'm an incubus." He said smiling. I blinked for a few times registering what he just said to me.

"..." I hissed at him not liking the idea of an incubus in my dreams, for crying out loud who would?

"Don't worry Skylar I'm not going to do anything, you can trust me you know." He muttered slightly pouting.

_Oh look, you're asking me to trust an incubus to top that off; the stalker knows my name now. _I thought dryly glaring at the hovering man and switching to mind talk, like silent treatment through the mind I guess.

"I'm not a stalker! And you should trust me, don't you want to know where you are and why? You have seemed to have an eventful day." Nightmare said grinning knowing that I would want to know what on earth was happening.

"Gah! Fine tell me you stupid incubus!" I gave up crossing my arms.

"This is Wonderland." Nightmare explained telling me the rules of this so called game about everyone falling in love with me and more. It seems my time here in Wonderland was going to be difficult.

**And that was chapter 3! I decided to add nightmare in at the end just because I wanted to. Again, I don't know if I got the characters personalities right or not but I did my best, I do this stuff from the top of my head remember :3 Thanks for reading, you're all wonderful! Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 4! I haven't been really busy lately so that's why I've been updating fast. Not that I don't have I life! I do...I have a life... -Hides in emo corner- yeah... enjoy...**

I woke up the next morning in the Hatters Mansions guest room. Last night Nightmare had told me all about Wonderland and the territories, the random time changes and a potion I had to drink or would disappear. (So basically all he told me is how messed up this place is... I think I might like it.)

I looked at the bed side table and there sat the very drink that wasn't there when I went to bed, the creepy incubus had told me to drink it when I got up. It was a clear blue in a glass vile bottle. I really didn't like the idea of disappearing, he didn't tell me what would happen so I'm not sure if I would die if I didn't drink it or go back to my world but, I didn't want to test that out.

I picked it up eyeing it. I mean what if it's some kind of trap and its poison! Should I really trust an incubus?

...

"What do I do?" I groaned, I was confused, you see I've never been good at taking orders I just end up thinking about them too much.

After much arguing with myself out loud I decided if what demon man said was true I might die by disappearing, if its poison I die, either way it seems I could die and I really wanted to know what the strange liquid tasted like...

I took the top off and drunk the strange liquid till the bottle was empty. It was a strange taste like bittersweet. Then there was a knock on my door.

"...Yes?" I said out loud not certain what to say. I never really was one to knock so when other people did it I felt awkward, I mean why knock? I didn't get it.

A maid walked in, she had short brown hair and- well, no eyes at all! So that's what Dum and Dee meant, Nightmare did tell me about the people called faceless but not that they didn't have actually faces! But, I guess I should have seen that one coming.

"Forgive me Lady Skylar, but I just came to give you some new clothes rather than you wearing the same thing from yesterday" She said kindly, I guessed if she had a face she would smiling.

"Thanks! And you don't need to call me 'Lady.' Skylar is just fine." I replied taking the clothes happily. I didn't like how she called me by formalities like I was higher than her.

"Oh I couldn't possibly do that! That wouldn't be right..." she said frantically waving her hands out in panic.

"I don't care. But, if it's such a big deal... well, what's your name then?" I didn't fully understand why it wouldn't be right with her calling me my name, where role holders and the faceless really that different?

"I don't have a name miss, no faceless does." She explained like it was normal to her. I couldn't believe they didn't have names, no one told me about this just that they where the workers here.

"Well... I don't have anything to call you so, can I name you?" I asked smiling, the way I said 'can I name you' sounded creepy like naming a pet or something.

"Name me? Ah, Lady Skylar I don't know, were not really-" she started to say but I interrupted her.

"I'll call you Maria? It's easier to name you something rather than nothing, please~" I pleaded with the best puppy dog eyes I could give her.

She stared at me for a while then gave in "Okay, if it makes you happy Lady Skylar."

"Result! Thanks Maria!" I cheered doing a fist pump. I was really happy she let me, I didn't like the idea how she wasn't given a name, how do these people live like that? It's so...sad.

"No, thank you, goodbye." She said politely bowing and leaving me to get dressed.

I finally saw what clothes they had supplied me with to my terror it was a dress. I hated dresses, there uncomfortable and frilly...

I frowned and reluctantly put the frilly mess on myself. It was a light gray with an apron pocket on the skirt and was layered underneath to give it the puffy effect. It wasn't as bad as I thought but I felt stupid and misplaced, like, I dressed up as Santa and it turned out to be Easter. Which I did do one time, but that's only because I couldn't find my bunny costume!

I pulled my hair into a messy side pony tail and kept my combat boots not liking the heels that had come with the dress and walked out of the room to start a new day.

I didn't really know what to do know, Incubus man didn't tell me, so I decided to go outside to see if the twins and Elliot were out and there they were in front of the gate.

"Nee-san!" Dum and Dee cheered hugging me nearly suffocating me, they didn't understand personal space do they.

"Hey guys...invading personal bubble." I said uncomfortably, yesterday I let it slide because they stopped me getting shot but today is a different situation.

"Huh?" the twins said not letting go and just looking confused.

"She meant let go." Elliot said pulling the twins off me.

"Stupid Rabbit! Don't get in the way!" the twins yelled frowning at Elliot who yelled back "I'm not a rabbit!" They were at it again...

I stood there awkwardly spacing out ignoring there fighting when I thought of something. "Elliot?"

He turned to me tilting his head "Yes?" the way he said that I couldn't believe he was the same person who tried killing me.

"If you're not a rabbit then what are you? Are you a hare by any chance?" I wondered out loud, if he says he wasn't a rabbit, he can't be the demon rabbit that got me down here and hares have similar ears like a rabbit.

Elliot then blushed his ears twitching "I s-suppose so." Again, is this the same person who tried killing me?

"Oh look brother, he's turning red." Dee said stage whispering.

"He's probably having dirty thoughts about our nee-san." Dum replied loud enough for Elliot to hear them who turned redder as did I.

"I wasn't I swear! Don't be so rude you brats! I would never do that to Skylar!" he started blurting out panicked as the twins just snickered.

"Um...i think I'm going to go for a walk, you know getting to know wonderland, bye!" I said turning away from them ignoring Elliot who was yelling he did no such thing and the twins tormenting him that he did, truthfully, I didn't want to find out if he was or not.

I was walking aimlessly once again, I didn't have a map so what did you expect I end up here and they gladly say 'here have a map! Enjoy your time here!' or something? No so I'm just winging it trying to find someplace interesting.

"Ah! Save me chu~"

"Huh- Hey!" I yelled startled to find a running boy hugging my back who looking awfully scared of something. He had bright orange hair with red highlights with a hat and wore a green coat with a cream shirt that was cut diagonally at the bottom. He also had these big brown ears and a small tail poking out from under his coat.

"D-don't let the big cat eat me chu." He stuttered gripping on to me tighter, now, if I couldn't get more confused on what was happening we get yet another animal boy.

"Time for lunch mouse~" a pink cat eared man teased to the boy who was clinging on to me for dear life. The pink cat teen outfit had a punk vibe to it consisting the colours of black, pink, red and gold. Also he had a cats tail swaying from side to side which had a fish charm piercing on it.

"Don't let him eat me chu!" the mouse boy yelled. I felt awfully sorry for him, maybe because it was something that my cat would do as well.

"Leave him alone! You can't walk around eating people!" I glared at the pink cat man protecting the mouse boy who was crying slightly.

"Huh? I haven't seen you around before, and you're a role holder, you must be the new foreigner everyone is talking about! Interesting I'm Boris" The punk cat said smiling at me seeming like he forgot the crying mouse. Really, it seems Wonderland had animal people who change moods quickly.

"I'm Skylar, nice to meet you." I said smiling confusingly at him; I was starting to get a headache with all this.

"Now, can I please have that mouse back?" he asked innocently to me very bluntly might I add.

"What? No! You're going to eat him!" I yelled at him, I didn't like how cats always try to eat mice now it's in a new level!

"That's what cats do. Please~" Boris asked again smiling but glaring at the mouse who was shivering, saying things like 'I don't want to die' and stuff.

"Well, you're half human so that's not an excuse." I said narrowing my eyes. I admit I love cats but what I'm seeing is so mean! Poor little mice person thing.

Boris muttered "Fine..." and I sighed with relief.

"Oh thank you chu! You saved me! I'm Pierce by the way chu!" The mouse boy said now smiling and happy, again with the personality changes people.

"That's okay Pierce" I said smiling, he was so cute! Its a nice change with seeing a live mouse then a dead one like my Dinah would bring me.

"Hey, have you been to the amusement park yet?" Boris said happily to me but still shooting glares at Pierce.

"Amusement park? Not yet, sounds fun though." I answered, an amusement park sounded fun, I've never been too good with some rides but that never stopped me before.

"Well let's go! I'll show you around there!" Boris said cheerfully taking my hand and dragging me to the way the amusement park was leaving Pierce who was waving goodbye to me.

**So thats chapter 4! next chapter will be about the amusment park. Also review and tell me who skylar should meet next and if you have any other ideas just say. :) well thats all bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't uploaded for a while T^T I'm sorry just massive writers block so if this chapter sucks don't be shocked. Well here it is!**

* * *

><p>"Boris? Boris?" I called for Boris who was just with me a few seconds ago. Boris had been showing me around the amusement park and going on some rides with me, even though I don't like roller coasters and such it was so fun! But then we bumped into the parks owner Gowland. Yes, Boris had told me his real name which is Mary, Mary Gowland. Now I managed to stop myself from laughing at his name but I may have done something worse...<p>

I questioned his gender. It's not my fault I called him Miss Mary! I mean come on he just looks like a hairy lady, he has a ponytail in my defence and he is called Mary! Once I said this Boris retreated leaving me while Gowland chased him saying vulgar things I will not repeat for your innocence.

Anyway I decided to just head back to the hatters mansion after that, I'm not lost in the amusement park anymore at least but now I'm lost in the creepy ass woods with unpredictable time changes. Yay... just my luck.

"Okay this isn't funny anymore where the hell is the hatter's mansion gone? For crying out loud how can I not a find a mansion! It's flipping huge!" I groaned to myself. I mean what if I get murdered? Like in those movies where the girl gets lost and some guy with a chainsaw jumps out!

"I don't want to die yet..." I mumbled hugging myself, now totally freaked myself out.

Suddenly a rustle came from a bush behind me making me squeak slightly. I turned around slowly my thoughts running through clips of me dying by whatever made the noise. Okay, no more horror movies for me anymore.

"Hello...?" I called out hoping no one was going to jump up say 'I Kill You!'

I sighed in relief as nothing happened glad that It looked like I wasn't going to die soon.

"Hi There!" I voice called out surprising me making me scream and kicking whatever was behind me.

"Ow~ why did you do that? Haha" I turned around to see what I kicked and saw a man with a stupid smile on his face, grabbing is stomach where I had hurt him.

"Don't sneak up on people like that moron! Who are you?" I hissed at him not asking if he was okay or not I mean he had it coming.

"Haha I'm Ace a knight at the castle of heart. And you are?" Ace laughed which is really annoying might I add like when you hear a really happy song and want to punch something.

"I'm Skylar, nice to meet you." I said unsure of this overly happy knight, he seemed too happy in my opinion.

"Ah! So you're the foreigner~ Where you heading to then?" Ace asked smiling.

"I was trying to find the Hatters mansion but, I don't know how to get there..." I mumbled crossing my arms annoyed that I couldn't find a mansion which was impossible to miss.

"I know where that is! I can take you there if you want." The red knight offered. Now there are tons of reasons why I should of said no. I mean he's creepy and I don't know him, but there still could be people hiding in bushes with chainsaws waiting to kill me.

"If you sure you know the way, I guess that's alright." I said hesitantly.

"Let's go then!" Ace smiled walking away.

"Um Ace?" I called for him.

"Yes?"

"That's the way to the amusement park... I was just there." I commented now regretting going along with him.

"Oh? So it is! Haha! This way then!" Ace laughed going off into another direction with me following. Oh how I know I'm going to hate him later.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was short but I thought I should just update something at least. I was lazy...just three pages. Shoot me. Anyway thanks for the reviews I love you guys :3 see yah!<strong>


	6. quick note!

**Quick note.**

**Hi everyone who reads this story. I'm sorry! I know I haven't made a new chapter for ages, it's just that Heart no Kuni no Alice is one of those stories where it works or fails like a donkey on ice. I'm the donkey with this story. I felt like it was going nowhere but if you really want more I will try my best but for now I'm leaving this story till I have a decent plot. Don't hate me please, it's just I know you all don't want to read a crappy story and I don't really want to write one either.**

**That's all, Bye. 3**


End file.
